The present invention relates generally to the field of handgun safety. More particularly, the present invention provides a locking mechanism for semi-automatic handguns, such as those used by many law enforcement agencies.
The typical prior art locking devices require the use of either a safe in which to store the gun or an external cover for the barrel or trigger housing. In contrast, the present invention provides a locking mechanism located within the perimeter of most semi-automatic handguns with the exception of a small protrusion from the base of the handle. The present invention allows the gun to be holstered in either its locked or unlocked position.
A significant aspect of the invention is that law enforcement personnel can lock the gun in its holstered or unholstered position without a key, simply by pushing upwardly against the small protrusion extending below the handle. This aspect of the invention is extremely useful in those situations where an unlocked and loaded gun presents a potential hazard to the person carrying it, such as in some crowd control situations, etc. A police officer dealing with a disturbance in a crowded place (such as a bar, a ballpark, an unruly demonstration, etc.), where there may be a significant risk his gun may be pulled out of his holster and used against him (or others), can simply depress the small protrusion at the base of the handle and the gun is locked. Any person forcibly taking the locked gun from the police officer cannot pull the trigger, cannot move the slide to chamber a round and cannot operate the hammer. Any attempt by such person to remove the lock from the gun disables the main spring actuating the hammer, and the gun cannot be made to fire. The police officer, after locking his gun, may unlock it by inserting a key into the base of the handle and turning it, and the gun is operable.
A significant novel feature of the invention is that, in its locked position, it positively interrupts the forward motion of the drawbar. When the drawbar cannot move forward to release the sear, which in turn releases the hammer, there is simply no way to cause the gun to fire. The trigger cannot be pulled, the slide cannot be moved to chamber a round and the hammer cannot be actuated.
Another significant feature of the invention is that it can be retrofitted onto used semi-automatic handguns. Furthermore, new semi-automatic handguns do not have to be redesigned to any significant extent to accommodate the invention.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a locking mechanism for semi-automatic handguns.
A further object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun locking mechanism which may be locked very quickly without the use of a key.
Another object of the invention is to provide a locking mechanism for semi-automatic handguns which, except for a small protrusion from the base of the handle, is positioned within the normal, exterior surface of the handgun.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking mechanism which may be retrofitted onto used semi-automatic handguns.
Another object is to provide a locking mechanism for semi-automatic handguns which incorporates a lock with multiple tumblers, enabling the use of a large number of unique key codes.
A further object is to provide a locking mechanism for semi-automatic handguns wherein attempts made by those other than skilled gunsmiths or locksmiths to remove the locking mechanism will disable the handgun, rendering it incapable of firing.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and the following description of the drawings.